


My Short Acquaintance With Flutterina

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Child Death, Double Trouble is basically Pennywise, Gen, Grimdark, Gynandromorph Double Trouble Headcanon, Horror, I wrote an entire NaNoWriMo day of original fiction and then this immediately afterward, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: So I maaaaay have massaged the truth a little bit when I was talking to Catra about Flutterina.  I know I said I made her up?  Which is true?  You know, in a sense?  But I work best when I have a model to work off of.Let me tell you about her.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	My Short Acquaintance With Flutterina

Flutterina didn't really have _friends_.

Flutterina had classmates, and kids who played in the same place as her, and she had a lot of grownups who just thought she was the cutest thing in the world. But she was high energy even by the standards of lunalepi, who are high energy compared to damn near anything on Etheria. Lunalepi do their thing in quick bursts, with lots of taking it easy in between. Flutterina didn't play that way; she was on or off and off was when it was beddy-bye.

You know that one kid at school who just would not shut up? You ever been harassed by a fly that kept trying to fly into your ear so it can drown in wax and block up your hearing and you only realize it when you dig around in there with a Q-tip, against all the warnings on the box you little rule-breaker, and dig it out and your hearing suddenly goes HD and oh my God there was an entire dead fly stuck in your earwax how did THAT happen? Flutterina was both of them at the same time.

I mean, she was a sweet kid, but she was--insufferable. Coils of _Yig,_ you do not know how insufferable. I had to watch her for three days. Not disguised as a person, by the way. As a deer. Those are about person-sized, did you realize? Terribly uncomfortable. Hate the toe-walking thing. I think they do the toe-walking thing like horses do.

Anyway: Elberon had just been liberated, and Catra had designs on the place, and so she sent me here to give it a look-see. I can create from whole cloth, don't get me wrong, but I need time to think and maybe a nice cozy room I can sprawl out in, a nice moleskin notebook to draw in...

You get the picture, right? It's an effort, children. I do a lot of improv, it's part of the job description, but I always do best when I have a script to work off of.

So I go looking--and that brings us back to Flutterina.

Cute little thing, but a-_nnoy_-ing. And brave, for a bug. Playing in the woods, all alone.

Still, on the whole, the lunalepi are on the skittish side. Insects, you know? So you have to be careful with them, even one who fluttered off from the rest of the hive to do Flutterina things. And careful I was.

So Flutterina's out and about. She had this neat little grotto out in the woods to go, one with a lot of these tasty little flower things (or she acted like they tasted good, anyway; not that you can tell but I am most definitely not into rabbit food, friends). She was out there, in fact, licking a flower and humming and singing and pretending to be She-Ra. I note: in all my short acquaintance with Flutterina, her favorite and only game was pretending to be either She-Ra or some other cutesy magic princess if someone else called She-Ra. Girl was head over heels for the lil' sparklemonsters.

And here is my "in."

I stumble out of the woods, not a deer, but mighty She-Ra, Princess of Power, eight feet tall and a little on the hollow side on account of being at the upper limit of my size capacity. Pha-rasing~! (Does she have a penis? Lady like that has what the kids today call 'big dick energy,' but would the universe be so lucky? Me, I like my lords and ladies and everything between and outside to have masc bodies if they're big and femme if they're small. It's sizeist but frankly, fuck tall people. And short people. Just lie down and let me fuck, friends. Notice I didn't say 'children' that time because that is just one too far, you know? ... And I am off track. Excuse me.)

Right. So I walk out. "Hey there," I say, all casual, as the She-Ra seems to be. "Don't suppose you've seen my sword around?"

And little Flutterina turns around and her eyes go big and sparkly and she just gets, mm, you know, audibly damp in my presence. "She-Ra?!" she says.

"That's me," I say, and I do a little laugh like so: eheheh. And this girl looks like I just held out an engagement ring. She does the thing that I saw she was very keen on doing: jumping around screaming at the top of her lungs that she's seen She-Ra and she wants her help.

It's cute. It's annoying. It's cutely annoying, like Imp, you know? (You've seen him, right? I know he's had to have seen you. Ahem.)

"Come on," I say. "I think I dropped it over here."

"Are there Horde out there?!" Flutterina says.

"Not today," I say. "I was just out on maneuvers and what do you know? The sword just gets away from me. Some hero I am, huh..."

And she says a lot of things that don't really matter. Hero stuff, you know? I'm touched, clearly, and I ask her if she wants to help, since she knows the area.

She says: "Yes! Of course! I know everything around here! Where did you see it last? Was there a bridge? Like, a bridge that was a log?!"

I say: "Yes, there was! Can you lead me there? I don't think I lost it there, but, hey, it's a start."

"I can!" And she turns and runs.

"Wait!" I say, jogging after her. "I'm not as fast as you! I don't wanna get double-lost!"

"Oh, sorry," she says, and she slows up. And that's when I fling out my arm.

Not that she saw, but my arm's not a normal human arm at this point. You know, I actually kind of appreciate the She-Ra in a weird way? I see that look you're giving me, but listen. You haven't seen her in person. I wouldn't want to try and impersonate her under, like, duress, because whatever else you can say about her you can say that she is more real than you are. It's like, you know a photo looks like a person exactly, but it's just a photo. A life-sized photograph on a wall might make you pause, but just for a second, because it's not a person, it doesn't have depth or weight or shadow. When you see She-Ra, you realize that the entire world is like a photograph. She has more weight than you, and not just 'cause she's bigger; she has more light, more shadow. When you're in her presence you see that what you thought was conventional reality is a shadow play and this lady is the light that makes them possible.

I would say it's humbling but, well. Maybe it would be for you. You're not me, you're not divinely ordained, and your body is just your own, a sad, one-shaped thing. I appreciate She-Ra because she is two-bodied, which is one more than the rest of you, and makes her one step closer to me.

Ah, where is my mind today? I swear.

So my arm is not a human arm. It's meters long. It's got a snake head. And it latches on to Flutterina's neck, and it bites down, and I pump my hot toxic load right into her.  
I presume you don't have venom? It's nice. It's sort of like--so, TMI time, but I have one set of male gonads and I know what it's like to pump a load, and it's pretty nice. Venom pumping is not load-pumping, but it's satisfying too, you know? Intellectually. Like a workout, but it's glands in your cheeks getting the workout.

So she goes to her knees, phrasing~!, and I walk up. And I know it's too dramatic and I know it's going to get me in trouble one of these days, but I drop the She-Ra disguise and walk up to her in my first skin.

I roll her over--she's on the grass now--and she looks up at me like I'd just poisoned her while disguised as She-Ra. And she says, well, I'm pretty sure she said "You're not She-Ra."

"Nope, I am not," I say.

I think she said "Who are you?"

And I say: "You know that monster in every story that gobbles up bad little kids? I'm not him--but I'm a_ big_ fan of his work."

I forget what she said next, but really, all you need to know is that I turned into her, and tell her nobody's going to miss her, and then I assume my hunger form. That's a python, nice and flexible and strong. I wrap around her, nice and tight, and I feel her trying to get out from my grasp, and obviously she's not getting out--she has far too much poison in her now. I bet she tried to say something like "She-Ra's going to stop you" or "you'll never get away with this." Or she tried praying to her sad little gods so she wouldn't go to hell.

Whatever it was, well, I start squeezing, and, it turns out, lunalepi don't really have bones. They have these bone-like things, but that's a shell they have, not skin. And it's a mess, let me tell you, once that shell cracks and all the juices start leaking.

Normally I'd crush my prey more, which takes time, but really, I don't wanna get hurt when I'm eating. Who does? Nobody likes biting into something and getting bitten back, except maybe people who eat pineapple, which is a whole other basket of worms I could be tipping over. But, ahem, I feel all those juices leaking out and I don't wanna waste more calories than I have to, you know? Shapeshifting is hungry work. Famishing, really. And we don't really do carbs, so that's a whole lot of calories I could be loading up on, but nope, not for me. Except maybe beer. I like a nice hoppy beer on a warm night, you know?

Of course, I had to go without for a few days while I was waiting for She-Ra to show up for the big party. Tragic. Lunalepi have the most precious, innocent pop culture around, other than all the toplessness, so all I had going for me was fluttering around acting like a perky jackass and sneaking as many glimpses at all those bare chests as I could.

Maybe they thought I was a little quieter than normal, a little less perky, but her parents were pretty fine with that, of course. And what happened next? Why, She-Ra shows up, and there's a big tearful reunion when she "saves the day" again. And their daughter gets to join the Great Rebellion like she always wanted.

And I don't have to worry about sticking to character among strangers. You know? So I don't have to be so very, very perky. It. Is. A. Re. _LIEF_. To not have to be that perky again. Not unless we go back, I guess, but eh, them's are as they say pancake matters.

So, long story short... yes, dear, there was a Flutterina. She lived a short and happy life and grew up to be food for her superiors. What more can a unit of cattle ask for?


End file.
